


feigning for it

by raccooneye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: An absurd amount of teasing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Choking, Conventions, Degradation, Elevators, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing a Room, Smoking, Trauma Confessions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weed, chillin wit ur bro in the elevator, lots of teasing, theres some tension here babie, wilbur said consent matters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooneye/pseuds/raccooneye
Summary: schlatt liked messing with wilbur; pushing his buttons, pulling his strings- carving him out and digging up old truths. there was something intoxicating about the brit, how he held himself to such a high standard while biting the hand that feeds- destroying himself at every god forsaken opportunity. he was so fucking destructive.it was a little hot, in schlatt’s humble opinion._____wilbur hasn't smoked in awhile and schlatt brought his fucking weed pen to the convention, making it painfully known in the proximity of an elevator- now they're both high in the hotel room and can't figure out if the sexual tension between them is a bit or not.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 110
Kudos: 964





	1. the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first uhhh schlattbur fic so I hope u guys enjoy! :)

wilbur and schlatt stepped into the elevator together. 

they weren’t staying in the hotel for long, just a mere couple days for some convention they’d decided on gracing with their presence. the whole community they’d grown in the past months had planned on attending, sharing hotel rooms and hosting panels together. it was kind of exciting. and exhausting.

wilbur decided at the last minute to go. classy, he knows. the brit had no plans, no bookings, and barely any money saved up for big spending- he bought the plane ticket and promptly showed up, per wilbur soot fashion.

thankfully, schlatt offered his room over a hasty phone call- talking about how they could stay together if it really came down to it. schlatt was staying at some shitty hotel with a one bed he booked last minute as well, mentioning how wilbur could crash on the couch ( or with him, jokingly, on the bed. funny guy. schlatt wasn’t intending on staying sober for the majority of this convention, so who knows what could happen? his words, not wilbur’s. ) 

so yeah, they’re rooming together. the two usually commute back and forth together. wilbur calls the ubers, schlatt buys the shitty beer kept in the hotel mini fridge, and they come to an understanding. 

yeah. conventions are fucking exhausting.

wilbur combed a hand hastily through his messy windblown curls from the outside weather, ducking into the elevator and pressing the twentieth floor with a gloved hand. he watched as schlatt barely slid inside the closing doors, mumbling curses under his breath as he slinked up next to wilbur- offering him a cheeky shit eating grin. 

wilbur breathed a scoff, lips curving into a knowing smile. “nice.”

“- _ shut up _ .” 

wilbur rolled his eyes at the shorter, settling his gaze onto the closing doors. he had intentions of taking a moment of silence to reset his brain, calm his shot nerves after socializing with adoring fans for six straight hours. jesus christ. why did he chose this profession? 

schlatt had other ideas about how to relax.

wilbur practically whipped his head around at the vague smell of smoke, not out of panic but pure involuntary response- fucking addict. his eyes widened in vague confusion at his company, who had found himself leaning up against the elevator railing. schlatt exhaled a lazy strain of white smoke from his lips with the most cheshire grin wilbur had the pleasure of seeing. he was smoking. schlatt was fucking smoking.

“the hell, schlatt.” wilbur simply mumbled, annoyance pricking his tone for no particular reason. his glance fell on his friend’s occupied hand, loosely gripping a small cylindrical device at his side. 

schlatt snickered, arching a brow at the taller. “c’mon, wil. don’t act like you’ve never seen a dab pen before.” sticky honey words dripping from his lips, amusement playing on his tone as he eyed wilbur’s confused expression. he lifted the pen up and dangled it in the space between the two, rolling it in his palm. 

wilbur stared. “nicotine?” 

“no, dipshit. weed.” schlatt scoffed with a lazy grin, tapping the top of the device with a finger on his free hand. “see this? this is a oil cartridge, it’s heated up and smoked through the pen.” he shook his head in mirth at wilbur’s gaze lighting up, not out of joy but hungry curiosity. 

schlatt took another lazy hit as the elevator dinged softly as they ascended floors, making excruciatingly dark eye contact with wilbur. the smoke drifted out of his mouth teasingly.

“it gets you  _ high _ , wilbur.”

“right.”

the two lapsed into vaguely comfortable silence, schlatt’s eyes going lidded as he glanced around the elevator lazily. the high wasn’t disorienting nor was it incoherent for the man, the pen giving a more fuzzy feeling to it’s participants. he lolled his head to the side and spared another heavy gaze to wilbur, who was struggling to keep his eyes trained on the floor numbers going up oh so slowly on the elevator display screen. they were on the tenth floor.

“you want a hit, lover boy?”

“pass.”

“oh, please. i know you were a  _ feign _ for this shit back in the day— don’t act like you weren’t bumming cigarettes and sneaking your parents whiskey back in high school, wilbur.” 

from the pained look on wilbur’s face, schlatt was right. he turned his head and scoffed loudly, offering schlatt a lucidly annoyed look with raised brows. 

“not quite. i bought eighths off of random plugs and gutted gas station cigars in the backseat of cars, not whatever shit you’re doing- smoking out of a fucking  _ vape. _ ” 

“so you  _ did  _ smoke in highschool-”

“dude, you act like i’m some poster child for post-teenage drug addiction and angst.”

“am i wrong, though?”

“fuck you.” 

schlatt scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor, shaking his head and stifling laughter under his breath. he lifted the pen to his lips once more, pressing the button and inhaling hard. the slight burn tickled his throat in an intoxicatingly good burn, watching wilbur prickle with whatever complicated emotion he wore around his shoulders. he stepped up closer to wilbur, now bumping shoulders with the taller man- and exhaled a staggering amount of smoke into his friend’s face. 

wilbur didn’t flinch. he simply traced his eyes down to schlatt’s, something dangerous playing on his gaze. he met his stare, and inhaled through his nose. 

“classy.”

“it’s fruity pebbles flavored.”

“what’s with you and cereal?”

schlatt hummed lightly, shrugging with a ghost of a giggle on his mouth- cecepting to the blanketed feeling his limbs were experiencing right about now after three hits. wilbur watched silently, gaze flickering to the floor numbers. seventeen. 

and then he broke, rough sigh passing through his lips as dark curls fell into his vision. 

wilbur nudged schlatt’s shoulder, holding out an open palm. “pass me the pen, schlatt.”

“mmmmm,  _ nah. _ ” schlatt giggled, grip loose on the pen as he sidestepped away from the taller. he threw him a teasing glare, grin sickeningly sweet. “you judged my methods, now the addict pays the price for being  _ picky. _ ” he held up the pen, shaking in wilbur’s face before dropping it at his side. he rolled it through his palm. “no getting high for you, lover boy.”

wilbur threw his head back, groaning loudly with the composure of someone far too pent up for their own good.“oh,  _ fuck you. _ ”

“ _ oh, _ buy me dinner  _ first _ , mr. soot-” 

“you bitch-”

with schlatt collapsing into wheezing giggles, he wasn’t nearly as on edge as wilbur- who took it upon him to grab a fistful of schlatt’s hoodie collar, lightly yanking him up and shoving him into the elevator wall. schlatt met his eyes with a playful surprise at the light shove, brows raised and grin curved up his features- his free hand going to wilbur’s waist, messing with the light fabric of his friend’s winter coat. his finger tips felt tingly.

wilbur stepped into his space, gaze dark and starved. 

“what is this? wind him up and watch him go?” wilbur sneered, not entirely sure if his annoyance was faux or genuine. schlatt could only respond with mirthful chuckles, lidded gaze egging wilbur on further.

“give me the pen.”

“you need this so fucking bad, don’t you?” 

schlatt liked messing with wilbur; pushing his buttons, pulling his strings- carving him out and digging up old truths. there was something intoxicating about the brit, how he held himself to such a high standard while biting the hand that feeds- destroying himself at every god forsaken opportunity. he was so fucking destructive. 

it was a little hot, in schlatt’s humble opinion. 

schlatt lifted the pen, watching wilbur’s gaze snap down and trail his hand- as schlatt placed the mouth piece between his own lips, tilting his head teasingly at him as he inhaled aggravatingly slow. yeah. maybe he played up some bedroom eyes too, gazing up into wilbur’s soul a little too easily. the pen made a soft whirring noise, glowing a soft green between the two of them. 

he held the smoke in his lungs with a grin, slipping the pen into his back pocket before wilbur could reach for it. 

no, instead- wilbur reached for him. 

the brit’s hand cupped schlatt’s cheek surprisingly softly, grasp firm yet gentle with intent- tilting his chin up to slot almost perfectly against his own. the other hand balled even more furiously into schlatt’s hoodie collar, pinning him against the wall more firmly. he closed the space between their chests, bumping lightly against eachother. 

“y-you wanna shotgun this shit, don’t you? you’re _ that  _ desperate. fuckin’ hell-” schlatt struggled to manage words without exhaling smoke, coughing lightly- maybe not as experienced as the taller but putting up a feasible fight. he spoke mere inches from wilbur’s mouth, noses bumping awkwardly. absentmindedly, schlatt’s fingers found themselves wandering up inside of his friend’s jacket and under his jumper, grazing the soft skin of wilbur’s stomach, ignoring the vaguely painful feeling of smoke clouding his lungs.

wilbur’s skin was freezing compared to schlatt’s burning touch. 

“just fucking  _ exhale _ .”

yeah. he’s a sucker for wilbur’s raspy low voice, dubbed fondly as his  _ bedroom voice  _ by literally anyone ever. schlatt ignored the warm turning in his stomach and how his cheeks burned with blood flow, making his leg twitch slightly straining against suddenly all too tight jeans.

goddamn it. 

schlatt let his gaze go fuzzy as he exhaled slowly into wilbur’s mouth, the ghost of his friends lips lightly teasing against his own. it’d be staggeringly easy to close the distance, but schlatt was in no position to make any movements with how firmly wilbur had his grasp on him. 

wilbur inhaled, his eyes closing and hold on schlatt’s hoodie loosening. his hold on his friend’s chin, however, stayed still- aside from a wayward stroke of his thumb down his cheek.

he noted how warm schlatt’s face felt in his grasp. 

silence grew between them like a fog, wilbur pulling away from schlatt slightly after the transaction was over- nestling his face into the crook of the american’s neck while curls fell haphazardly into his face. his hold on schlatt’s jaw fell as well, hand going to rest opposite to the hoodie collar, both hands loosely grasping the fabric like a lifeline. 

he got a noseful of wilbur’s shampoo, and an earful of wilbur’s low faint groan as he exhaled the second hand smoke. it was intoxicating. 

schlatt chuckled, resting his face comfortably into wilbur’s curls.

“-you’re high strung.”

“.. i have a problem.” 

“how long’s it been, buddy?”

“too long.”

the elevator dinged open. ah, they’re on their floor. 

“we’re here, wil.”

“shut up.”

“...i’ll let you have the pen when we get back to the room?”   
  
and suddenly, wilbur was prying himself off of schlatt, an expression of exhaustion met with satisfaction mixed on his features as he offered his friend an annoyed glance. 

he grabbed schlatt’s wrist, and schlatt let himself be drug along. he was too fucking high to remember where their room was, anyways. 


	2. the hotel room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're fucked. literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! hey hey this chapter has explicit nsfw in it, if you're not cool with that- don't read it!! anyways tysm for the support on the first chapter guys this is jus me wildin' out so ... it means alot

“if i knew you wanted to smoke, i would’ve brought actual shit to roll.”

schlatt mused softly as wilbur lead him down the dimly lit hotel hallways, their conversation in the elevator feeling light years away. his vision swimmed, guiding light being the brit’s honey grasp on his wrist pulling him along- a mixture of warmth and regret pooling in his stomach. yeah. he’s stoned. 

“’m fuckin’ choice at rolling, too. some would say ‘m pretty good with my hands-”

the shorter’s face gently collided with the taller’s shoulder, muffling his choked laughter and setting him into a fit of stumbles. wilbur reached out and gripped his arm firmly, grumbling under his breath softly. they’d made it to the room.

he threw a halfway annoyed glance down at schlatt, a ghost of a smirk on his expression. “are you always this horny?” mumbled lowly, fumbling with the keycard pocketed in his wallet.

“says th’one who practically kissed me in the fucking elevator- what are you, gay or somethin’?” all slurred loosely and humorously from schlatt, nuzzling his face further into wilbur’s overcoat. 

wilbur scoffed. “that wasn’t a kiss.”

“-deny, deny, deny.” in a sing songey voice, nearly falling forward when the grounding feeling of his friend’s broad shoulder left his forehead. schlatt had to reach out and grab the wall to steady himself, choking out a laugh at how fucking blasted he was. 

wilbur unlocked the hotel door, leaning up against it and leaving it open for his company. he crossed his arms across his chest, leering down at schlatt’s fumbling idiotic form. something about schlatt’s looseness was oddly attractive to the brit, though- how his aggressive persona slipped away into something more akin to a sleaze when he was high or drunk. wilbur wouldn’t be caught dead saying that shit, though. 

“shut up.” eloquently spoke wilbur. 

schlatt straightened up, stuffing both hands into his pockets. he stepped forward, pausing before entering the room and lingering in the doorway. he threw his gaze to wilbur, arching a brow at him. 

“i wouldn’t have stopped you, y’kno. if you kissed me.”

the two linger in the door, schlatt staring up at wilbur who- although stonefaced, turns a light shade of pink. 

“.. yeah?”

schlatt chuckled. the bastard’s grin curved into something borderline evil. he dug into his jean pocket and fished the pen out, thumbing at it for a moment before lightly depositing it into wilbur’s extended hand ( he reached immediately at the sight ). turning to enter, “-just being honest.”

was he messing with him? fuck if he knew. it wasn’t a lie. based on the chemistry of their current friendship, though? it should’ve been. it most definitely should’ve been. 

wilbur followed schlatt in shortly after, taking a moment to mentally realign and come back down to earth- schlatt always knew exactly what to say to shut him down. make the words dry up on his tongue, or whatever poetic bullshit he’d come up with later. 

he shut the door with a satisfying thud, rolling the pen loosely through his fingers of his free hand in the meantime. the metal was still warm. the temperature change felt nice against his cold fingertips. 

wilbur walked to the middle of the room and looked around slowly- the hotel was vaguely nice, by his standards. one decently sized bed against the wall, accompanied by a bedside table littered with whatever medications schlatt had to take. couch and blanket in the opposite corner, cracked window facing the city, muted television and ashtray on the couchside table. a couple pieces of clothing were already strewn across the floor, too- noticeable items being a schlatt co. hoodie and a couple shirts he didn’t bother to hang up after arriving. 

wilbur’s suitcase sat pretty in the corner by itself, zipped up and untouched since he dropped it this morning. he’d been out all day. this was the real first time he was getting a good look at where he’d be crashing for the next few days. 

yeah. might as well catch up before his friend passed out. 

schlatt practically threw himself onto the messy bed, haphazardly getting comfortable and kicking his timbs off. he watched with lazy eyes as wilbur eyed his pen, before impulsively shoving the mouthpiece between his lips and inhaling hard- the green light gently lighting up the bridge of his nose. he heard the device whir from where he was laying. 

“jesus, you’re really going for it, huh?”

wilbur rolled his eyes, pulling the pen from his mouth and exhaling a concerning amount of smoke. his eyes seemed to roll back slightly, a curve of a smile playing on his features- something schlatt had to scold himself for watching with bated breath. 

“is this on the highest setting?” wilbur cooed in that posh accent through a cough, glancing back down to the pen. 

schlatt shrugged, room seemingly melting around the two of them. “probably. you tryna catch up to me or somethin’?”

“sure. let’s go with that.” he spoke lowly, going to take another generous hit- glancing to the open window. his eyes were glazed.

schlatt squinted at the brit, tilting his head slightly. he opened his mouth to say something, then bit back words… and then said them anyways, filter removed after one too many hits.

“i feel like there’s some things we should unpack, wil.”

the musician chuckled, shucking his winter coat off and dropping it with a hand onto the carpeted floor. 

“ask me later.”

schlatt’s gaze lingered on wilbur’s fitted black turtleneck, gaze flicking back up to wilbur’s twisted expression. he snickered, “how much later?” 

wilbur took a final hit from the pen- inhaling hard enough to kill a man, holding the smoke in his lungs and enjoying the burn a bit too much. he mumbled through an exhale of smoke, voice coming out as more of a growl than a note. “you’re impatient.”

schlatt watched, slowly sinking into the pillows. his jaw fell open.

“..you’re pretty-”

when the smoke cleared from wilbur’s face, the two seemed to match a expression of soft surprise and slight embarrassment. wilbur wore a red blush and wide eyes, a wobbly smile snuck it’s way onto his face as he stood in the middle of the room. he fought to swallow down a giggle, mentally cursing the high he inflicted onto himself mere moments before. he didn’t think it’d hit so quickly.

schlatt laid against the pillows and dawned a look of  _ oh, shit.  _ he chuckled loudly, choking on air and lifting an arm to rest behind his head- hand on the back of his neck, scratching anxiously. he broke eye contact.

“uhm, uh.. sorry.”

“you’re fucking blasted, aren’t you?”

schlatt mentally came up with a million better comebacks than what he actually said, which was a resounding “maybe.” nice one. 

what he didn’t expect, however, was wilbur pacing over in long strides- mumbling under his breath, “lemme see-” before coming to the side of the bed and looking down at him. he stood over him, leaned down, and extended a hand to schlatt’s cheek. the shorter didn’t fight it, aside from a questionable look given to his friend. 

wilbur’s long cold hands gently tilted schlatt’s chin up. it sent a shiver down his spine how willingly schlatt gave in, and wilbur ignored the dark lustful look schlatt brandished- beyond the redness in his eyes, like a cat that caught the mouse. what a bastard.

his grasp drifted down schlatt’s face to rest on his neck, thumbing for his pulse. 

“your pulse is shot to shit.”

( hypocritical, his was no better. wilbur could feel it in his own chest. )

schlatt purred lazily, letting his head rest in wilbur’s hand for a moment. “it’s because you’re touching me oh so  _ affectionately _ , mr. soot.”

wilbur rolled his eyes at schlatt’s honey tone. “uhm,  _ no _ . it’s because you smoked chemical marijuana oil.”

schlatt nuzzled into wilbur’s hand, pushing his nose into his palm lucidly. the effects of the high were fucking him up right about now, making his entire world feel coated in a warm honey or going in slow motion. like a shitty laggy video game, all he could focus on was how nice cold hands felt on his burning face, eyes slipping closed.

“..you’re so  _ mean _ to me.”

“c’mon. schlatt. you like it.” 

fuck.

schlatt inhaled sharply, blinking hard while coming back to earth and immediately going to shift his hips to ignore the blood rushing south. ok, cool. casually getting turned on by your friend is cool. this is cool. 

he opened his eyes half lidded and met wilbur’s coy gaze, who was staring down at him with glassy red eyes- something heavy yet calm in his gaze. he gently thumbed schlatt’s cheek, running fingers over his stubble agonizingly slow before removing his hand all the together. 

schlatt would be lying if he said he didn’t lean into the touch, biting down on his cheek to withhold a whimper at the loss of contact. he never was one for physical touch, but  _ shit.  _ instead, he hung his head- easing back into the pillows as wilbur walked toward the fridge.

schlatt swallowed hard. he was on fucking fire, face flushed and vaguely hard from a passing touch. jesus christ. he cleared his throat, 

“is it just me, or is there an inexplicably charged sexual energy in the room right now?

wilbur lifted his head from the fridge, closing the door softly. he held two water bottles, moving cautiously. it seemed like the high had finally hit for the older. he leaned against the refrigerator door, stumbling for a moment before putting both bottles under his arm and running his free hand through his hair messily. “could you atleast let my high fuckin’ kick in before you start calling out the elephant in the room?”

schlatt scoffed. tilting his head back against the pillows, he grounded himself. he laughed through his words, staring at the ceiling. “is the idea of fucking me so bad while sober? is that what you’re getting at, wil?” 

casually, “oh, no. definitely not.”

schlatt rolled his eyes into the back of his head, noting the sound of a water bottle being placed on the bedside table. he craned his neck to watch wilbur sit at the end of the bed, hunched over twisting the cap off of his water meticulously.

sitting up onto his elbows, “what is it, wil?”

wilbur tilted the water bottle back and emptied half of the water down his throat. schlatt watched with hungry eyes as his adam’s apple bobbed lightly. he finished with three big swallows, tilting his head forward and shaking out his curls into his vision. wilbur wiped his mouth with a sleeve, then glanced to schlatt.

“sex while high feels fucking amazing, y’kno.”

schlatt coughed on his own spit. wilbur grinned like a bitch.

“now who’s the horny one? jesus christ, wilbur-” all sputtered quickly through a red face, schlatt sitting up more so and pulling one of his knees to his chest. casually attempting to hide his boner, no biggie. he hated how pleased with himself wilbur semeed, finishing the water bottle through miffed laughter and short wheezes. 

“just bein’ honest, schlatt.” he said in a sneer, tossing the now empty water bottle to the floor. 

the two shared another moment of warm silence, lost in their own little worlds. wilbur’s eyes seemed to roll every few seconds, screwing them shut to adjust. finally, schlatt broke the silence, speaking in a tone too serious for the moment.

“maybe i’m just fucked, but.. I can’t tell if we’re doing a bit right now. whatever we’re doing. this like, energy. y’kno?”

wilbur looked at him with bloodshot, playful eyes. he giggled, shrugging. “i know. me either.” 

he combed another hand through his curls, exhaling slow and hard. schlatt watched as his friend’s chest rose and fell, how hard he swallowed and his gaze lazed around the room. suddenly, wilbur was staring at his hands, giggling at the sensation. he stared at his palms with a wide grin. “- shit.”

“what?”

“this is hard hitting stuff. what’d you give me?”

“It’s the same shit i smoked. probably your weak fuckin’ tolerence, wil.”

at that, wilbur’s expression lit up in an  _ ohhhh _ expression, eyes widening and nodding slowly. The gears in his head turned as he snapped his fingers in agreement. 

his gaze lingered on the open spot next to schlatt. the shorter snickered and patted the mattress, motioning with a curled finger for wilbur to sit next to him. “c’mere, pretty boy.” 

wilbur gasped melodramatically, “- _ stooop _ .” tone laced with faux annoyance- nonetheless, he fumbled over the sheets and collapsed next to schlatt. their shoulders brushed roughly as wilbur kicked off his shoes, sending them flying across the room. he was squirming wildly, which sent schlatt into a fit of annoyed snickers.

schlatt wrapped an arm around wil, sliding it around his shoulders and squeezing him softly. wilbur tilted his head against schlatt’s shoulder, slightly laying it on his chest. a tender moment neither one of them wanted to talk about, but knew they needed to have- for a high’s sake, they needed physical contact. schlatt spoke up. his voice rasped.

“when’s the last time you smoked?”

“uni. I used to smoke every night with my flatmates- it’s been a year, probably. a couple run ins here and there, of course, but.. yeah.”

“why’d you stop?”

wilbur stared at the window, gaze seeming farther away then before. he nestled against schlatt, a ghost of a bitter smile curving onto his features. “.. smoking became a problem.  _ I  _ became a problem.” he exhaled a breath he was holding, ignoring schlatt’s burning gaze on the side of his face. “- and it wasn’t that i  _ needed  _ it, i just.. I liked how it felt to really fuck myself up. I liked being in control, in a twisted sort of way- nobody could fuck me up as badly as i could. felt good to  **burn.** ”

schlatt stared. his voice cracked. “shit, wilbur.”

“did i kill the mood?” in a tone too cheery to really match the context of their conversation, wilbur turned with a fond look in his gaze and a warm smile. he was stoned to shit and he didn’t even care. he was burning. 

“uhm, no. not really. that’s just.. poetic.”

“- hm. what about you, jschlatt?”

he snickered at the usage of his full username, shaking his head at the taller. he tilted his head and hummed lowly, rolling over his next words carefully. the weed was really fucking with his thought process. 

“i’ve been smoking since highschool.” ah. upwards of seven years. “- i thought it was like, a cool thing to do. all my friends were doin’ it, fuck it, y’kno?” he swallowed hard, pausing for a moment.

wilbur looked at him with soft eyes. he nudged him to continue.

schlatt sighed, and it all came tumbling out. his words were bitter, “- fuck. now, i can’t - i can’t stop without getting violent shakes ‘n shit. I’ve tried to quit, but.. y’kno, there’s only so many times ted or carson can find you pale in the face shaking like a goddamn chihuaua in a empty bathtub, bathed in your own _ fucking _ sweat before y’start to feel bad for worrying them.”

so much for being poetic.

wilbur reached out and softly held schlatt’s hand on his chest. it was shaking. he squeezed softly, rolling his thumb over the skin of schlatt’s knuckle. “ ’m sorry.”

he barked a laugh, squeezing wilbur’s hand back. attempting to ease the tension, “- wow. I didn’t expect to be getting emotional with lover boy  _ wilbur soot _ at a god forsaken minecraft convention.” 

wilbur mused in a soft, posh voice. “I didn’t expect to be getting high with presidential candidate  _ jschlatt  _ tonight, so i guess we’re in the same boat.”

schlatt looked at him. wilbur looked back. their noses were mere inches from brushing. suddenly, the energy shifted- something blanketing whatever tender moment they had seconds before. there was something inherently charged being shared between the two of them.

“we’re  _ really  _ fucked up, wil.”

“i kinda like that about us, though. you get me.”

schlatt’s gaze dropped to wilbur’s lips. he knew he shouldn’t, but at this point- he wasn’t really in control of what was about to happen. wilbur seemed to swim in his vision, melting into something intoxicatingly beautiful and destructive. he was grinning like a bastard, going to bite his bottom lip at schlatt. fucker.

wilbur tilted his head, a smirk playing on his expression. “seems like the sexual tension is back.”

schlatt lowly mumbled, something desperate yet equally as seductive as he imagined in his head. “-you’re making it so fucking hard for me not to kiss you right now.”

“..why don’t you?”

“cause we’re both high as shit.”

“to be fair, i’d fuck you straight sober if you asked.”

schlatt’s expression shifted with a light pink brush on his cheeks, wide eyes and a nervous grin snaking its way onto his features to match wilbur’s lazy smile. he pushed his face lightly against wilbur’s, noses brushing for a moment. he tilted their foreheads against eachother. 

“-yeah?”

wilbur’s hand left schlatt’s and drifted up his neck, resting on his jaw. His fingertips ever so slightly curled into the hair on the nape of his friend’s neck. he pulled them closer, and his voice seemingly dropped an octave. 

“yeah.” breathed against his lips, “i’d make you beg.”

“... _ fuck _ .” 

schlatt feebly clawed at wilbur’s turtleneck, taking a fistfull of the sweater material in his hand. he halfway pulled wil ontop of himself, still mere inches from a stolen kiss. 

“.. please-”    


“please what?” politely spoken in a purr, wilbur gently pressed down on his friend and straddled him. it was an easy shift, settling himself ontop of schlatt’s hips and pressing him into the pillows. still fully clothed, schlatt’s death grip on his sweater didn’t relinquish- still holding him close with a shaky hand. he was getting desperate.

“don’t do this shit to me right now wil-” 

wilbur took schlatt’s wrist from the twisted fabric in his jumper and pressed it into the pillow next to his head. he looked down at his friend with a lazy confidence, drinking in schlatt’s borderline submissive expression. he took his free hand and cupped his friend’s cheek, grazing his thumb over schlatt’s mouth. time seemed to slow down, the rough treatment fading into slow, wax movements. schlatt’s lips parted instinctually, bottom lip gently tugged by the brit’s thumb- before wil ever so slightly slipped it into his open mouth. he looked down at schlatt with something mischievous and inherently lustful filling his stare. “ _ beg. _ ”

schlatt verbally groaned around wilbur’s thumb, tongue ever so poking out. his eyes rolled back and the slightest hitch in his posture caused an arch in his back. his brows knitted together as he lucidly mumbled, “you’re taking  _ advantage  _ of me, soot-”

“ah, c’mon. just beg for it,  _ slut _ .” 

schlatt and wilbur held eachothers stares for a moment, a dark blush crossing both of their faces.  something dark crossed schlatt’s features, “did you just.. did you just call me a slut?”

wilbur’s expression dusted a soft pink, embarrassment curving into his smile. “.. uhm- yeah. don’t really know what came over me there, sorry- uh-”

“- do it again.”

wilbur’s eyes widened at schlatt’s suddenly bold tone, staring down at the younger with a incredulous look. his expression quickly melted into something more akin to a teasing look, “.. you want me to call you a slut?”

“y-yeah.” schlatt’s walls slowly crumbled as he admitted defeat, swallowing hard, tilting his head back into the pillows. he nuzzled into wilbur’s hand present on his cheek, letting his eyes slip closed. “..yeah,  _ just _ \- call me your slut. please.” 

wilbur let go of the hand gripping schlatt’s against the pillow, snaking up his friend’s hoodie and grazing the soft skin of his stomach. he dipped his head of messy curls into the nape of schlatt’s now exposed neck, breath baited and hot on sensitive skin. his other hand curled into schlatt’s hair, tugging lightly. “christ, you really  _ are _ a whore- begging me to degrade you.” 

each touch and breath brought a soft whine from schlatt’s lips, keening at the sensation of wilbur threading fingers through his hair or up his chest. he managed a scoff through the haze, “don’t act like you’re not into it.” 

wil gently nipped at schlatt’s neck in response, eliciting a soft whimper from the shorter. the brit trailed the softest pecks up his neck onto his jawline, sending schlatt into hysteria with how electric the energy was between them. it took everything inside of the american to hold back desperate moans, ready to start begging wilbur just to fuck him already- if wil couldn’t see he was damn ready by the obvious tent in his jeans or the way his hips bucked at the slightest touch, he didn’t know what would. 

wilbur hovered over schlatt, one hand gently cupping his cheek- fingers brushing against his friend’s fluffy brown hair, the other hand mindlessly wandering underneath schlatt’s hoodie. he looked down at him with mirth, curls obscuring his expression practically dripping lust and affection. he brushed noses with the shorter.

“is this okay?”

schlatt rolled his eyes, peering up into wilbur’s caring gaze. “are you actually asking me that?”

mirthfully, wilbur cooed inches from schlatt’s mouth. “consent is important, schlatt.”

“I think i’m genuinely going to die if you don’t fuck me into this mattress, wil. just sayin.”

wilbur ignored how desperately his cock jumped at the thought, letting a lazy embarrassed grin trace his expression. he hung his head a bit lower, shaking out his curls. “okay,  _ okay.  _ can i..  _ y’kno _ , can i k-”

“are you seriously about to ask me if you can kiss me?” schlatt deadpanned. “jesus christ, i wish you’d just-”

with that, wilbur didn’t wait for schlatt to finish teasing- tilting his head down to capture his friend’s mouth in a sudden kiss. schlatt made the softest noise at the sensation, eyes widening before lucidly slipping closed and melting into it. wil slipped his hand previously on schlatt’s jaw up further into his hair, deepening the kiss and sinking into the mattress- not bothering to ask permission anymore. if schlatt wanted it, wilbur was more than willing to give it to him. 

and fuck, if it wasn’t the best makeout session schlatt’s had in a long ass time. 

wilbur tasted like coffee and mint gum, mixing with the taste of smoke on his tongue. he was gentle with the smaller but somehow managed to make schlatt feel virtually helpless beneath him- barely letting schlatt catch his breath before capturing his mouth in another intoxicatingly slow and dirty kiss. he’d bite softly on his bottom lip only to roughly shove his tongue into his mouth, tugging on his mess of brown hair and pulling borderline pornographic moans from the american. 

wilbur rolled a knee gently in between schlatt’s thighs, gently grinding in a rhythm against his crotch- holding schlatt down by the hair as his back arched instinctually. wil broke the kiss, panting hard and smirking against schlatt’s lips.

his voice dropped several octaves, gentle posh accent laced with heavy breathing and lust. “who do you belong to?”

schlatt choked out a moan, practically putty as wilbur continued to grind his knee over his jeans and against his throbbing cock. “f- ..  _ fuck  _ _you_.” 

wilbur tangled his fingers into schlatt’s hair at the scalp and tugged hard, pulling his chin to the ceiling- illicting desperate moan from the american, accompanied by a teary eyed grin. it hurt in the best way, opening eyes to stars spinning before his vision. wil peppered sparse kisses down his jaw, nipping at the skin lightly. 

“try again.”

“maybe if you pull my hair a lil’ harder, i’ll cave-”

wilbur scoffed loudly, hovering over schlatt and removing his hand from under schlatt’s shirt. he gripped the shorter’s hair roughly, putting his other hand lovingly around his neck and squeezing softly. his thumb and index finger felt for his pulse point, pressing down and cutting off a generous amount of blood flow and airflow. 

schlatt could fucking bust right here and right now.

“you gonna be a good slut and tell me who you belong to, now?” 

schlatt couldn’t breathe and it felt so fucking good. who was he to not give in a bit, just indulge in the feeling for a couple moments more? his mouth fell open slightly, choked gasp and eyes rolling a bit as he feebly nodded under wilbur’s lustful gaze. finally, wilbur let up- removing his hand and tracing it down to tangle in schlatt’s hoodie strings. he gasped for air, feeble noises sounding more akin to desperate moans than life preserving gasps. 

wilbur leaned down to schlatt’s ear. “..  _ who do you belong to _ ?”

schlatt had never stooped so low. maybe he did amp up the porno voice, breath baited and soft as he whimpered gingerly, “- _ you. _ ”

wilbur placed a chaste kiss on schlatt’s mouth, grinning like a bastard at the mess he’s made of his friend- practically coming undone at the seams beneath him. 

“good boy. now tell me where the lube is.”

it was a blur, schlatt weakly mumbling under his breath and motioning to the bedside table. all he knew was how fucking desperate he was the moment wilbur heaved off of his hips, the weight leaving his body as he remained glued to the bed- sprawled out and panting hard. he was still fully clothed, aside from his hoodie riding up his stomach ever so slightly. 

schlatt lucidly turned his head to the side, watching wilbur cooly dig through the bedside drawer. when he found the lube, the brit hummed lowly- inspecting it for a moment before turning his gaze to the american. he grinned.

shaking his head while setting the lube down onto the table, “you’re _ wrecked _ and i haven’t even touched your cock yet. touch starved, baby?”

schlatt scoffed. It was less mean than he wanted it, more pathetic and breathy. “.. you’re good at working me up.” 

“I noticed.” mumbled lightly with amusement as wilbur pulled his jumper over his head- revealing the pale skin beneath- and god, schlatt couldn’t help but stare at wilbur’s exposed skin- eyes drifting down his chest to his happy trail. wilbur’s hands went to his belt, thumbing at the buckle. “.. enjoying the show?”

schlatt snapped out of his daze, eyes flicking up to wilbur’s. “maybe.”

“don’t make me tie your hands with this,” in a low teasing mumble, pulling his belt free from the loops before dropping it beside his jumper. he lifted his head to see schlatt still dopily staring, eyes red and heavy from desire and after effects of weed. wil coughed, arching a brow. “... y’gonna  _ strip _ , or..?” 

“mm.. nah. kinda want you to pull shit off me.”

wil couldn’t help but laugh at schlatt’s dumb quip, kicking off his black jeans after a moment of messing with his button and zipper. he wore black boxers that cupped his ass a little too nicely, in schlatt’s opinion, and exposed how stupid hard he was as well. good to know schlatt’s in similar company. 

“looks like i have to do everything for you.” wilbur sighed roughly as he climbed back onto schlatt’s hips, both hands sliding under schlatt’s hoodie and tugging it over his shoulders- with a gentle mumble “ _ raise your arms, baby- _ ” before tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder. 

“hey- i smoked you out, i deserve it.” schlatt snickered through a blush, sucking in a soft gasp at the cold nipping at his now exposed chest. he was significantly tanner compared to wil’s pale skin, more built and a bit broader than the older. 

wil couldn’t help but drink in schlatt’s body, slowly taking in the curve of his collar bones and the light spray of freckles cascading down his chest. schlatt would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing, watching wilbur.. well, watch him. 

wilbur softly mumbled, tracing a finger down schlatt’s bare chest, “you’re really pretty.”

“yeah, yeah- whatever, I’m hot as  _ shit _ .” 

“okay,  **_clearly_ ** you’ve fallen out of the foreplay-”

“nooo! nono, im still in it- here,  _ here _ \- call me your bitch, spit on me-  _ no,  _ smack the  _ shit _ out of m-”

so he did. wilbur let his palm collide sharply against schlatt’s cheek, smacking him hard enough to cut him off and leave him stunned. wil held his hand against schlatt’s jaw, gently kneading the skin with his thumb where he slapped to soothe the pain. the dazed expression was enough for wilbur to register how aroused schlatt was, noting how his face burned and his eyes slightly rolled back registering what just happened. he was seeing stars.

schlatt broke the silence after a moment, exhaling a shaky breath. he swallowed hard, pupils dilated. “.. _ fuck. _ ” 

wil leaned down to his neck, gently peppering kisses and nipping at the bruising skin, rolling his knee gently between schlatt’s thighs once more. he was achingly hard, to wilbur’s knowledge. “ _beg_ , angel.” 

schlatt swallowed hard, tilting his head to allow wilbur more space to paint his neck in markings. he didn’t even hesitate before softly mumbling in a small, breathy voice, “.. pl..please-”

“-hm?” wilbur trailed the kisses down to schlatt’s collarbone, moving down his body ever so slowly. each kiss drew an even more whiny keen from the american, whom could barely control himself at this point.

“please.  _ please _ , just-

“yeah?”

“-just fuck me already, wil.”

wilbur ignored how his boxers felt suddenly a bit too tight, barely any friction leaving him a bit delirious. none the less, seeing schlatt fall apart at the slightest touch was better than any quickie he could pull out in the bathroom. he trailed his kisses down schlatt’s stomach- suppressing a soft moan at the sensation of his friend’s hand combing suddenly through his messy curls. he snuck a peak up at schlatt, only to find his chin tilted back towards the ceiling. he was fully spacing, breathing hard and twitching. 

“pass me the lube, babydoll.”

schlatt hummed lowly, reaching for the bottle and mindlessly passing it to wilbur- who placed it among the sheets of the hotel bed, getting busy with undoing his friend’s belt and jeans. he shucked them off of schlatt’s legs, tossing them mindlessly behind him and to the floor- as schlatt removed his hand from wil’s curls and instead threaded it into his own mess of brown hair. he had to get a grip, literally.

on instinct, schlatt tried to close the gap between his legs once the clothing was gone, only for wilbur to place both hands on the soft squish of his thighs and push them apart- down onto the mattress. 

“none of that, baby.” in a surprisingly smooth voice from wil, who didn’t think he had it in him to be so lustfully relaxed. he could feel schlatt shaking underneath him, watching his cock twitch needily in his grey boxers at the feeling of wil’s nails gently pressing into his flesh. he was so beautifully strung out.

wil littered a couple chaste kisses up schlatt’s thighs before tugging his cock free from his boxers, pulling the fabric down and off- joining the clothes pile in the floor, as they should. the shorter was achingly hard, twitching and shaking with the sheer effort it took not to bust from the drawn out teasing. 

wilbur kitten licked the tip. schlatt arched immediately, moaning sharply before clamping his mouth shut. 

“-pretty moan.” 

“sh- _ shut _ up.”

wil sat up slightly, grasping for the lube and popping the top. he poured a generous amount over a couple fingers, grinning at the cold sensation. he positioned himself between the shorter’s thighs, one hand still lovingly squeezing the skin while the other ( coated in lube ) started slow, agonizing circles around the rim of schlatt’s entrance. 

“y’gonna be a tight fuck for me, schlatt?” wilbur cooed softly.

schlatt couldn’t even form words, precum leaking from the sheer sensation of wil teasing him. he could only hum inbetween shallow moans, nodding meekly. it was kind of adorable seeing schlatt so helpless. 

he gingerly pushed a finger in, drinking in how suddenly schlatt’s voice went from meak whimpers to shameless moans- twitching and arching like a whore. a string of curse words left his lips like a prayer, words slurring together as he begged for more. 

“you’re doing so good, angel. being such a good little slut for me.,” wilbur mumbled loosely, slipping another finger in and eyeing schlatt’s expression melting at the praise mixed with degradation. 

it didn’t take long for wilbur to fully prep schlatt, three fingers and stretching him for a couple minutes was agonizingly slow for the both of them- but wilbur would be damned if he actually hurt schlatt. yeah, he’ll choke the shit out of him and smack him until he bruises, he’s discovered, but he’s not gonna hurt his friend. in a bad way, anyways.

schlatt was undone. point blank. it was beautiful.

“you ready, angel?” wilbur gently prodded, raising his head of messy curls to meet schlatt’s eye. 

“god-  _ fuck,  _ yes. please- fuck me like I belong to you- fuck me until i can’t remember my damn  _ name _ , wilbur-” schlatt lucidly mumbled to the ceiling, hands curling into the bedsheets like his life depended on it. 

chuckling softly, wilbur removed his fingers from schlatt- only for him to groan softly at the loss of contact, hips twitching alongside his dick. pulling his boxers down, his own cock sprung free needily- and it took maybe twenty seconds for wil to lather more lube between his fingers and stroke himself briefly. his voice shook, choked broken moans slipping past his lips at the contact.

“..you sound fucking amazing, wil.” in a genuine raspy sigh from schlatt, not watching but listening. 

wil stopped preparing himself with a sheepish smile, lining himself up- shaking his head, both hands sliding to gently grip both sides of schlatt’s hips. “-shut  _ up _ .”

with that, wilbur pushed in. it was euphoric how they both managed to moan at the same time, schlatt’s lightly higher pitched whine matching wilbur’s low breathy groan as he inched in. he took it slow, letting schlatt adjust to the length and size difference. the brit’s fingers dug into the soft skin of schlatt’s hips, bound to leaving bruising or at the very least nail indentations.

wil, once fitted all the way, could feel his heart hammering out of his chest- flush against schlatt who had started to babble nonsensically. “ _ fff _ fuck, wilbur-  **_god_ ** -”

“you’re so tight, beautiful.” wil breathed mindlessly, not bothering to censor his dirty thoughts. who cares if what he said was awful, he was too fucked to care. “y’want me to move for you, baby?”

“please-  _ please- _ ” schlatt started again, tears pricking his eyes as he started to slur his words together. “fucking  _ ruin  _ me, wilbur.”

you didn’t have to tell the brit twice. with a shaky moan, wilbur rocked back and forth slowly, pushing and pulling- sliding slowly in and out of schlatt with lazy hip rolls. he lifted the american’s hips slightly for a better angle, vision spinning with pleasure and lust- when he started to brush past the sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside of him, schlatt couldn’t choke back a louder moan. wilbur was taking his time. 

“there-  _ there-  _ **harder,** god- please, ‘m not gonna last if you don’t-” words cut off by a weak moan, feeling wil thrust slightly more intentionally into him. 

wil was mumbling loose praise and double sided degradation, purring how good of a slut schlatt was being for him as he thrusted harder into the smaller. tear tracks stained schlatt’s cheeks as he unraveled, barely gasping “ ‘m close-” with an arch of his back, before falling back against the pillows and whining softly. 

“you’re close, baby?”

“y- _ yeah _ , it’s so much- i can’t-”

wilbur kept the pace rhythmic, wrapping a hand around schlatt’s precum streaked cock gingerly. at the sensation, schlatt gasped- mouth falling open. he pumped him with each thrust, overstimulating him. 

“y’gonna cum for me?”

“yes-  _ fuck- _ ”

“cum for me, schlatt. be a good slut and cum-”

schlatt came undone, voice cracking on a drawn out moan as he came over wilbur’s hand and onto his chest- shaking with the sheer feeling of being filled up. his eyes rolled back as well as his back arching off the pillows, thighs threatening to close despite wil’s strong grasp holding one down. 

wil fucked him through the orgasm, chasing his own- disregarding schlatt’s overstimulated moans and choked sobs. It took only a couple more thrusts before wilbur came undone as well, shoulders shaking with the feeling as he filled schlatt to the brim. he hung his head, sweat dripping from his forehead and clinging his curls to his skin.

they fell into a silence, wil pulled out slowly, pulling another meek whine from schlatt. 

they both stayed there for several moments, breathing syncing up in slow and heavy gasps. schlatt’s chest was rising and falling haphazardly, fingertips twitching on the mattress. wilbur hung his head low, barely keeping himself upright as he blinked back into reality. he lifted his gaze, combing a hand through his hair and pushing the slightly damp curls from his forehead. 

“.. ‘m gonna clean us up.” drowsily mumbled from wilbur, heaving himself off the bed to shaky legs. he fished his boxers off the floor and neatly tucked himself away, barely registering schlatt meekly reaching for his wrist. wil turned to face schlatt, who was still sprawled on the bed, and arched a brow.

schlatt didn’t say anything aside from a soft hum, meeting his friend’s gaze with hazy tired eyes. wilbur hummed back, leaning down and pressing a feather light kiss to schlatt’s lips. it made him dizzy how affectionate it was.

when wil returned after a few seconds with a towel, he gingerly cleaned up a delirious schlatt- tossing the towel anywhere other than the bed they were eventually going to crash in together.

schlatt sat up on the bed- now wearing his boxers to match wil, and sighed roughly. he faced wil, who was sitting cross legged on the bed trying to process what they just did. they stared at eachother.

“well.” schlatt started, voice coming out rougher than expected. “since you’re not going to say it, i’ll say it-” and at that, wilbur’s head lifted in concern, eyes widening with confusion and slight panic. schlatt merely smiled, laughing a bit- a dust of pink crossing his face. “that was.. that was  _ so  _ fucking good. like, stupid good.”

wilbur let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. sheepishly, “.. yeah?” 

incredulously, schlatt scoffed. “uh,  _ yeah _ . i don’t know if it was as good for you as it was for me, but.. holy  _ shit,  _ wilbur.”

wilbur couldn’t help the dumb smile on his face, voice coming out gently as he drew lazy circles in the bedsheets. “oh,  _ no _ . it was very good for me too, i, uh- liked seeing you.. like..  _ that. _ ”

“like what. fucked out of my mind? you literally made me your bitch.”

“..yeah, i did. it suits you, y’kno.”

they were dissolving into giggles, lightly pushing eachother and nudging eachother’s shoulders. finally, they settled into a comfortable silence.

“well? are you gonna tuck me in and kiss me goodnight or what, bitch?”

wilbur couldn’t stop himself from wheezing a laugh, covering his face in embarrassment as schlatt pulled him into a fond hug. they fell back against the pillows, wil pulling schlatt ontop of him like a teddy bear and squeezing his lower half. schlatt sprawled over wilbur, tucking his face into wil’s neck and nuzzling in.

wilbur whispered. “hey.”

schlatt looked up, “.. hey.”

wil pressed a gentle kiss to schlatt’s mess of hair. “..we have a minecraft convention to go to tomorrow.”

“oh my god,  _ please  _ shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading !!!!! this was my first schlattbur fic and my first nsfw so , I hope u all enjoyed!! expect more in the future probably I have brain rot

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
